


Expectations

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, episode s5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by SGA, S5x11 Lost Tribe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remények](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460457) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34). 



Expectations

„You know, I've flown birds a lot harder to manage than this one.” Oh yes, this is Sheppard… though to myself smiling, Larrin said the same too.  
„I'm surprised Larrin didn't say anything…”  
Of course she said… but I won’t let out by chance, because she made me promise to do not do it.  
„Larrin's never brought you up before today.” I tried to smuggle into my voice some indifference.  
„Really? Never, uh?” he asked disappointedly. Accordingly she made a deep impression on him. I think they’re suitable for each other, but if these two strong will run into each other then everything is razed to the ground. But at least they won’t be alone. Because the leadership, no matter how small or big group we are talking about, is a lonely task.


End file.
